You are the MOTHER
by Regalfruit24
Summary: Regina got tired of Emma crap and decided to take her to a live television show to prove to her she is the mother of their twin newborns not realizing that whole another side of her was going to come out, the baby mama side ( THIS IS AN AU NOTHING IN IT IS REAL)


( **so this came to me watching Maury so tell me what you think please)**

"Welcome to Maury! Today on the show we have Regina Mills!" Maury says "she came all the way here from storybrooke, Maine to prove that her ex girlfriend is the mother of her four month old twin girls, Mercy and Onyx!" he says "Regina tell us more about this"

Regina sighs sitting up "well, when I first found out I was pregnant with them she was so excited and happy. Then her noisy ass of an mother found out and convinced her that these twins aren't hers" she says looking at him.

"Did she believe her?" he ask "no, she ignore her but then her annoying her father butted in and her other friends and then she started to believe them and ignore me" she says. The audience makes noise shaking their head "Was she even there for the pregnancy?" he ask "she was their for the first half but then after I turned 5 months she was absent" she says "this whole thing is stupid and dumb and only started because her mother decided that her having kids with her enemy is so horrible" she says rolling her eyes.

"I just want this DNA test to prove to that bitch that these girls are hers and she needs to apologize for leaving me over some shit and step up and be there for her kids!" she yells pissed. The crowd cheers clapping.

"Do you already have a child with her?" he ask "yes we have a 13 year old son together and she denying these twins who look just like henry when he was a baby" she yells.

"let's hear what Emma Mother, Snow has to say" he says turning to the screen to show Snow side.

 _"Regina needs to leave my daughter alone and stop claiming those twins are hers" she says "there no way those two made those kids together and no way in hell that they are even hers! She tried to put a blind one on her but I smell a lie when I see it! " she says "She needs to go on and find the real father of these twins and leave my baby girl alone instead of trying to trap her " she says_ the screen fading the audience clapping.

"let's welcome Snow to the show!" he says the audience booing when she walks out. She moves to the chair far away from Regina. Maury looks at her seeing Regina glaring at her "So Snow you don't believe Emma the mother of the girls?" he ask. "Nope, that bitch is lying and just trying to tie her down so she can't find someone new" Snow says.

Regina looks at her pissed "They are her's!" she yells "these girl's look just like her! especially Onyx!" she yells storming over to the screen a picture of them showing with their faces and Emma's. "Look at them, they look so much like her! same nose, same chin, and Onyx is just a clone of Emma!"She yells looking at them. Snow rolls her eyes standing up "what about Mercy?! that girl looks nothing like her!" she exclaims looking at her.

"Well duh! she a copy of me!" she says looking at her like she stupid "you know they aren't identical right?" she says rolling her eyes at her "and Mercy has Emma chin and ears so maybe instead of just looking at her eyes look at the rest of her face" she says to her walking back to her seat the audience cheering on Regina. Maury chuckles "Let's welcome Emma to the stage" he yells the crowd clapping. Emma walks out waving to the audience sitting down beside Regina.

"Uh no scoot over that chair over to your mother" Regina says crossing her arms looking the other way.

Emma rolls her eyes moving her chair "happy?" she says sarcastic sitting beside her mother. Maury looks at Emma " so emma what's your take on the twins?" he ask her. "Well when I first found out I was super excited Maury. I mean I love Regina and I always wanted more kids especially with her but then my mother kept telling me stuff and so did other people and I just don't know anymore if they really are mine! I mean how would you feel Maury and you were in my shoes and your woman kept coming home late and never wanted to get it on with you?!" she says looking at him "I mean come on we hadn't had sex in like months and when we did it was once!" she exclaims .

Regina looks at her with a harden gaze "it only takes ONE TIME! especially when you don't know how to control your fucking magi!" she yells at her "and fyi I was three months along not two" she says to her.

Emma rolls her eyes "anyway you can see why I doubt it but then I also believe that they are mine "she says. Regina rolls her eyes at that her leg bouncing up and down to trying to keep her temper in check. "How do you also believe that?" he ask her.

"Well my friend Ruby says that she can sense my essence or whatever she said coming from Regina belly and from them when they were born, but that can mean anything! I mean we did have sex during her pregnancy" she says to him the audience cheering a few claps from some people. Regina looks at her "we only had sex during it because my hormones were out of wack and I was horny a lot" she says "and stop trying to make yourself the victim!" she says to her turning fully at her. "Your the one who believe those idoits you call friends and your the one who left me 5 months pregnant with a puberty starting 13 year old!" she yells. Emma sighs " I know, I know Regina bu-" she starts regina interrupting her.

"BUT NOTHING EMMA!" Regina yells pissed "I loved you and you left me because of lies your mother decided to spread?!" she ask with disbelief in her voice "like WTF BITCH?! I'm your girlfriend, you know the one who I thought you trust; the mother of our son!" she hisses to her looking at her with anger on her face.

"I-I know" Emma starts "No you don't know em-ma because if you did we wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be wanting to choke the shit of you" she says the audience cheering "lets just find out the results Ms. Swan so you can finally take responbility of your action" she says.

The Audience whoops chanting maury to find out the results. Maury lifts a hand turning to emma "if they are yours will you be there?" he ask her.

"yes" she says. "would you also apologize for not being their for regina?" he ask her.

"yes double yes" she says "if they are mind im going to get my knees and beg for her forgivness" she says the crowd clapping. Regina scoffs rolling her eyes "yeah right"she mumbles.

He grabs the envelope the audience clapping "Lets find the results" he says smiling opening it grabbing the papers inside it "for four month old twins Mercy and Onyx, Emma….You are the MOTHER!" he says the audience going wild. Regina takes the paper pushing it in snow face "I FUCKING TOLD YOU!" She yells at her sticking her tongue out "HA BITCH YOU THOUGHT!" She says turning to Emma, Snow rolling her eyes crossing her arms "im still not going to treat them like they are my grandchildren" she says. Regina looks at her " honey I don't even want you in their lives "she says "so that's not bothering me at all. All I care about is that Emma now going to take some fucking responbility of her kids" she says to her.

Emma nods getting on her knees in front of regina kissing her hand "you were right, and im sorry Regina im so sorry" she says "please forgive me and take me back I want to make it up to you" she says to her.

Regina looks down at her" show me that I can trust you with my love again" she says softly her emotions from all this ordeal finally showing. Emma nods standing up bringing Regina close by her waist kissing her softly on her lips "I will, I promise, I love you" she says between kisses. Regina sighs against her lips "I love you too now lets grab the twins and go home" she says to her smiling tangling their hands together walking backstage with Emma. They pass Snow and she flips her off smirking leaning into Emma mouthing "told you so bitch" she mouths putting Emma arm around her waist going to where their twins were. Snow walks out upset storming off the stage.

"Well that's all everyone and if you ever need to see if your ex the parent of your child call 1-500-Maury" he says "Come back next time on the next episode of Maury!"


End file.
